gatfandomcom-20200215-history
Tower of Crying and Dying
Information Tower of Crying and Dying '''or '''ToCaD '''for short is one of the secret towers of Area 3. This tower is '''one of the hardest towers in the game so far due to its crazy high level wraps and other jumps over instant kills or GBJ's. so you should try this after beating the Tower of Quality and Tower of Screaming And Yeeling. If you managed to do this, Zalgo Annihilated Purgatory should be your next tower. Guide Floor 1: This tower starts out with a staircase, involving a stickout in the middle of it. Afterwards, you have to land on a thin pole then do a wraparound. Luckily the next pole is far bigger, though there are some more tough wraps. This part has a half stud wrap onto a sphere, followed by a 9 stud tightrope wrap, 2 stud stickout 2 stud wrap, and then another wrap onto a thin platform. Now, do a 9.5 stud wrap, then you have a tough dance clip jump onto a truss. This floor is not over, as you have to do another tough wrap, and then an entire truss flick segment with extremely hard '''flicks in it over a GBJ death block. Finally, if you somehow managed to survive the truss flicks, do a .05 tightrope to the other side, a 12 stud jump (no ledge grabbing allowed), and then a wallhop onto a truss. Afterwords, do a damage block part onto a one stud cylinder and then another tough cylinder wrap. After the cylinder wrap, do simple jumps, a .05 tightrope, and then some more thin cylinders. Then climb the cylinders onto a 2 stud stickout 4 stud wrap, 1.62 stud wrap 4 stud stickout. Then you can just do a basic jump, then do a cylinder flick to get to floor two. Floor 2: If you've somehow made it this far, good job. Floor 3:void music Floor 4:aaa Floor 5:aaaa Floor 6:no Floor 7:yes Floor 8:die Floor 9:ToDD :O Floor 10: This is the final stretch, but do not be relaxed as this part has instant kill blocks covering the ground. Jump onto a stud platform, then do an eight stud wrap onto a platform 7 studs up. Then do another tough wrap onto a head hitter section. This head hitter part has three three stud wraps, so good luck. Then jump out of this head hitter, do three ten stud wraps, a two stud wrap 4 stud stickout, do two .05 platforms, seven stud wrap 1 stud stickout. Finally, grab onto the top of a tilted platform, do an eight stud wrap with a platform six studs out (no ledge grab) then do one studs (which are hard to see) onto a button. This button is timed with two 3.7 stud stickouts. Somehow jump onto the top of the platform then do two .5 stickout 7 stud wraps. This is not the end, as now you have to do a 12.2 stud jump, which you are luckily able to ledge grab onto. Then you have to do the final jump onto the 1x1x1 win pad. If you managed to somehow do this, you are a ''legend.' Trivia this tower is the 2nd perfect tower ever made. 1st was the almighty Tower of Microsoft Service.